The Phantom of the Opera
by DemonicAngelChild
Summary: What would happen if the roles of the story were switched?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story has yaoi in it meaning gay relationships. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Countess Angela de Chagny the wife of the late Vicomte de Chagny lay in her rich blue and silver four poster bed.

The velvet drapes had been pulled back with golden cords so that she could look out at the doctors and nurses, her lawyer, and her young son in the room. They were seated on chairs before her and her child was weeping.

"I have called you all here to discuss the matter of what is to happen after I die," She said. "I know that—"

She had to stop as a great cough racked her body. She brought her white handkerchief up to her mouth and began to cough into it. The coughs were so great that they shook her body.

Her nurses sprung up instantly and went to her trying desperately to comfort her. When she stopped coughing she let her hand fall back down onto the bed. Everyone could see that the handkerchief was now soaked with blood.

"Oh milady you should have let us give you the red handkerchief!" One of her maids said. "Now this one is ruined!" Angela gave her a small smile.

"I do not care for handkerchiefs anymore," She said. She turned back to face the crowd congregated around her. "As I was saying," She continued, "I have called you here to discuss what is to happen after I die."

"But madam you haven't died yet," Her lawyer said.

"But for sure I will die soon," Angela said. "I know this. Nothing can be done to stop this sickness inside of me. But I'd rather not think about that now. Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Oh yes, yes of course," The lawyer said hurriedly. He shuffled threw his papers until he became organized.

"Everything is to be left to my son," Angela said. "Let him do whatever he wants with my clothes I frankly don't care. I only ask that my wedding dress and wedding ring are kept."

"Yes its all written down here in your will," The lawyer said.

"Yes I know but there's something else I want to add something very important," She said.

"What is that milady?" The lawyer asked curiously and surprised.

"I would like my son to be sent to the Opera Popularie," Angela said. "Let him live and train in the ballet dormitories under the care of Madame Giry until he can become a singer." Everyone looked stunned at her words.

"Are you sure that would be in your best interests milady?" The lawyer said. "Your son will be in control of everything. Wouldn't it be better if he were to stay at home—" But Angela raised a hand to silence him.

"For years I have refused my son what he wanted," Angela said. "He loved music but instead I forced him to learn how to be a proper gentleman and be prepared to be the head of the family. Now I want to allow him to do what he wants to do. My son will become whatever he dreams to be. That is why he shall be sent to the Opera Popularie." She began to cough violently again and she raised her handkerchief to her lips again to cough into it again.

The lawyer hurriedly scribbled down the woman's requests out onto paper.

When Angela was done coughing she beckoned to her son. The boy came up to her and when she patted the bed beside her he sat down on the bed next to her. "Oh my darling son don't cry," She said wiping away the tears on his cheeks with long delicate fingers.

"But I don't want you to die," The boy said. His mother kissed his cheek and drew him into a warm embrace.

"We all must die one day my love," She said. "But do not think of that now. Your going to live a long healthy life and become what you've always dreamed you could be."

"But I don't want to leave you mother," The boy said snuggling closer into the warm embrace.

"Do not fear my son," Angela said. "When I go to heaven I will send the Angel of Music to you to protect you."

"The angel of music?" The boy asked looking up at her.

"Yes," Angela smiled. "The angel will protect you well I am gone."

Two days later Countess Angela de Chagny was dead and her only son Raoul de Chagny upon his mother's last request was sent to the Opera Popularie.

Please review if you would like more!


	2. Chapter 2

This is for the one person that reviewed! Thank you !

_The candles were lit one by one to light the place in an eerie glow. Raoul struggled to see who was there in the dark._

_Suddenly a face came into the light. A handsome face that wore a strange white porcelain mask on the left side of his face._

_The man smiled. "Come to me my angel of music," He said in a deep rich voice. It made Raoul shiver as it seemed to roll down his spine like velvet._

_A hand in a black leather glove was extended out to him. Raoul found himself walking forward towards the hand reaching out his hand to take the man's hand…_

"RAOUL!"

Raoul de Chagny's eyes flew open realizing that his best friend Meg Giry was shaking him and calling his name.

When she saw his eyes open she stopped shaking him and her face filled with relief. "Oh thank goodness," She said sighing in relief. "You were having such a horrible nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Raoul said. The dream he had had been anything but a nightmare.

"Yes," Meg said. "You were trashing around in bed and you were covered in sweat. I couldn't get you to wake up for the longest time! I was so worried!"

"Sorry for worrying you Meg," Raoul said.

"It's alright," Meg said shaking her head. "Whatever was your nightmare about?" Raoul didn't want to tell her the truth so instead he said, "About my mother's death." Meg's face turned sad and she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," Meg said. "That must have been horrible."

"It was," Raoul said. There was a moment of silence and then Meg smiled.

"Well come on sleepy head!" She said. "We're going to be late to rehearsal!" Raoul's eyes widened.

"I spelt that late?!" He said.

"Yes!" Meg laughed. "I brought up your costume so you could get changed. I'll wait outside for you." With that she got up and bounded out of the room closing the door behind her. Raoul got out of bed hurriedly and turned to look at the chair by his bed. Sure enough his outfit for the play was there. He hurriedly took off his nightclothes and put it on.

The dream wasn't anything new to him.

He had been in the Opera Popularie since he was seven years old and his mother had died. Because of his mother's last wishes he was sent to the Opera Popularie and placed under the care of Madame Giry who treated him like her own son.

Things could have been normal at the Opera Popularie expect for something that had happened to Raoul when he first came and what had caused everything that happened to him now to happen.

He had gone down to light a candle for his mother and as he prayed for her a voice from above came to him.

When he asked who it was it said that it was the angel of music. Raoul had been stunned but happy. His mother really had sent the angel of music to him!

From that day on his angel was always with him teaching him to sing and talking to him. Even in his dreams he was always there.

When Raoul opened the door sure enough Meg was there waiting for him. "Come on!" She said. "Mother's going to be angry with us if we're late!" The two rushed out of the ballet dormitories and down the winding stairs. There they hurriedly rubbed the tips of their ballet shoes into the chalk before going to the railing and assuming the practicing positions the other dancers were doing. Madame Giry sent them a look but said nothing.

When they stopped practicing Carlotta began to sing in her loud horrible voice. Raoul and Meg both winced in unison. "Why does Monsieur Lefevre keep her?" Raoul asked. "She's clearly past her prime."

"Because if she left who would be our new leading soprano?" Meg said.

"Good point," Raoul admitted. No one in the Opera Popularie had a voice to become the new leading soprano and so they were stuck with Carlotta.

When Carlotta and the chorus's part were over Piangi began to sing. "Piangi's not that bad though," Raoul said. Meg nodded.

"Expect that he keeps saying Roma instead of Rome," She said. They both laughed quietly as Piangi did just what Meg was talking about.

The maestro Monsieur Reyer tapped his conducting stick onto the music stand before him making the music stop.

"Gentlemen," He said, "gentlemen. Its Rome signor not Roma. Now let's try it again—" But Monsieur Lefevre interrupted by walking out onto the stage with two men that Raoul hadn't seen before.

"Rehearsals as you can see are under way for our new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_," Lefevre said.

"Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing," Reyer said plainly annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"Monsieur Reyer," Lefevre said holding up his hands in defense, "Madam Giry…ladies and gentlemen, please if I could have your attention thank you?" Everyone now turned to look at him wondering what he was going to say. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement," He said. They all listened even more closely wondering if the rumors had been true. "I can now tell you that these are all true," He said, "and it is my pleasure to introduce you…to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Popularie…Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." Andre waved at everyone as they all clapped at the news. "I'm sure you've read of their recent fortune amass in the junk business," Lefevre said.

"Scrap metal, actually," Andre said.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new leading soprano," Firmin said. Everyone went silent and Carlotta looked shocked.

"Christine Daae," Andre said. A beautiful young woman stepped out onto the stage. She had dark brown hair that curled down her shoulders and the middle was tied back with a gold ribbon. Her eyes were a dark brown as well with long curling dark lashes.

Raoul was shocked. He knew who this was!

"It's Christine," Raoul said. Meg turned to look at him.

"You know her?" She asked surprised. Raoul nodded.

"Before my mother died at the mansion…" Raoul said, "I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. I called her Little Lotte."

"Raoul, she's so beautiful," Meg said. Raoul smiled.

"She's grown up," He said. Carlotta began to laugh.

"Oh what good joke Monsieur Firmin!" She said. "This child cannot possibly replace me!"

"I am afraid she will be signora," Firmin said. Instantly Carlotta snapped her fan shut looking furious.

"_What_?!" She roared. "This, this _child_ cannot dream of replacing me!"

"I am afraid signora that you're rather pass your prime," Lefevre said. Raoul and Meg winced.

"He shouldn't have said that one," Raoul said.

"Mm-hm," Meg said.

"I am not past my prime!" Carlotta yelled. "Fine!" She shouted. "Keep your little girl if you want but I am leaving!" Everyone cheered and she stomped her foot. "Get my doggy!" She ordered to her entourage. "Bring my boxy I am leaving here!" She stomped off stage.

"Well now that that's all situated we can—" Lefevre said but Piangi interrupted him.

"If she goes I go," He said and stomped off stage as well. Everyone looked at each other.

Loosing Carlotta was one thing—everyone had been wanting it to happen for years now—but loosing Piangi was quite another thing. Without him they had no leading male vocalist.

"Gentlemen, good luck," Lefevre said. "If you need me, I shall be in Australia." He then turned and left.

"But…what…" Andre said looking around frantically. "Is there anyone else that can sing his part?" He asked. A whisper rippled through everyone.

"You should sing it Raoul!" Meg said.

"No I can't do that!" Raoul said.

"But your voice is brilliant!" Meg said. "Come on!" Raoul was just about to speak when suddenly Madame Giry's voice broke threw the rest of the whispers.

"I have a message sir from the Opera Ghost," Madame Giry said. Instantly all of the whispers stopped and everyone focused on her,

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin said annoyed.

"He welcomes you to his opera house," Madame Giry said.

"_His _opera house?" Firmin said sarcastically.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five…" Madame Giry said pointing up to it with her walking stick, "…empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due." She handed the letter in her hand to Andre who began to read it over.

"His salary?" Firmin said stunned.

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month," Madame Giry said.

"Twenty thousand francs?" Firmin demanded snatching the letter from Andre and reading it over himself.

"Perhaps you can afford more?" Madame Giry said. "Now that you're the new owners?"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight at the gala," Firmin said. "But obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our stars!" He said as he tore up the Phantom's letter.

"But surely there must be an understudy," Andre said hopefully.

"Understudy?" Reyer said. "There is no understudy for Piangi!"

"A full house, Andre," Firmin said. "We shall have refund a full house!"

"Raoul de Chagny could sing it, sir," Madame Giry said. Raoul turned from where he had been talking to Meg surprised.

"What, a chorus boy?" Andre said. "Don't be silly."

"He has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Giry said.

"Who?" Andre asked.

"I don't know his name, monsieur," Raoul said. Madame Giry went to Raoul's side and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him sing for you, monsieur," Madame Giry said. "He has been well taught."

"All right," Andre said. "Come on, don't be shy." Madame Giry pushed him lightly on the shoulder and Raoul walked forward onto the center of the stage. "Come on, come along," Andre said. "Just…"

"From the beginning of aria then, please, monsieur," Reyer said. As the music started up Raoul did his best to try and calm his nerves.

"Andre this is doing nothing for my nerves," Firmin said.

"Well he's very handsome," Andre said. Raoul sang through Piangi's song hoping that he had done well but he was sure he hadn't.

However when he looked around he found everyone looking at him stunned expect for Madame Giry who looked like she had known that it was going to happen this way. "That…that was superb!" Andre said. "Are you sure you don't know who your teacher is?"

"No sir I don't," Raoul said.

"Well whoever he is he certainly is a very good teacher!" Firmin said. "You have the part!" Meg cheered and ran over to him hugging him. Madame Giry came over as well and smiled at him.

"You did well my dear," She said. "Very well." Raoul was too caught up in talking with Meg to notice that her eyes looked up at box five where a shadow moved away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I wasn't able to go on the computer for two days!

On opening night Raoul was nervous. "Don't worry," Meg assured him. "You'll do excellent!" Raoul nodded and as the music for his solo out on stage came up he tried not to be nervous. He was aware that all the eyes of the opera house were on him and when the music picked up he began to sing.

"_Think of me_," Raoul sang, "_think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try._

_On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

_And though it's clear, though it was always clear that this was never meant to be, if you happen to remember, stop and think of me. _

_Think of August when the trees were green; don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Think of me please say you'll think of me whatever else you choose to do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you._"

From the wings Christine watched Raoul on stage and suddenly realized who he was. "_Can it be, can it be Raoul_?" She sang. "Bravo!" She said clapping with a smile at the break. "_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were,_" She sang. _He may not remember me but I remember him._"

"_Flowers fade_," Raoul sang, "_the fruits of summer fade, and they have their season so do we…but please promise me that sometimes you will think_..." Raoul took a deep breath and allowed his voice to slip into the high "ah" notes before sliding back into the words, "_Of me_!"

Everyone began to cheer and clap standing up to give him a standing ovation and to throw flowers onto the stage. Raoul smiled and bowed to them.

And as he bowed he noticed that there on the stage was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around it.

Raoul picked it up looking around to see where it had come from and he didn't notice the figure slipping out of box five.

After the performance Meg looked everywhere for Raoul. He wasn't in his dressing room, he wasn't in the big party mass backstage…and then it stuck her. There was only one other place that Raoul would go.

Raoul kneeled before the group of candles and lit one of the matches with the aid of another candle's flame. Then he lit the candle with the picture hanging from it of a rich looking woman. Her hair was tied back in strands of pearls. Above the picture engraved in the red ribbon set into the stone frame of the picture was the name Countess Angela de Chagny. After lighting it he carefully blew out the flame of the match and placed the match back by the candles. Then he turned back to look in front of him and placed his hands on his lap bowing his head down. "_Brava, brava, bravissima_," A voice sang seeming to come from nowhere. As it sang Raoul raised his head up to look up in front of him.

"_Raoul, Raoul_," He heard Meg singing somewhere but he was only vaguely aware of it.

"_Raoul_," The voice sang.

"_Where in the world have you been hiding_?" Meg sang as she came into the room and kneeled down by Raoul. Raoul turned away from where he had been looking and turned to look at her. "_Really, you were perfect_," Meg sang placing her hand on his shoulder and they both smiled at each other before she took her hand away. "_I only wish I knew your secret._

_Who is your great tutor?_"

Raoul wondered if he could trust her and decided that he could. The two of them had been best friends for years. She would never betray his trust. "Meg…" Raoul said, "when you mother brought me here to live…whenever I'd come down here alone…to light a candle for my mother…a voice, from above…and in my dreams he was always there. You see…when my mother lay dying…she told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music." Meg's face looked sympathetic again as she looked at him.

"Raoul, do you believe?" She asked. "Do you think that an angel's coaching you?"

"Who else, Meg?" Raoul asked back. "Who?" "_Mother once spoke of an angel,_" He sang, "_I use to dream he'd appear._

_Now as I sing_

_I can sense him_

_And I know he's here._"

He stood up now and Meg stood up with him. "_Here in this room_

_He calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding.  
Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He the unseen genius._"

Meg took his hand laying her hand on his arm. "_Raoul, you must have been dreaming,_" She sang leading Raoul to the stairs. "_Stories like this can't come true._" "_Raoul your talking in riddles,_" She sang as they walked up the stairs, "_and its not like you._" As the two walked through empty place behind the curtain Raoul began to sing again.

"_Angel of Music guide and guardian,_" He sang, "_grant to me your glory._"

"_Who is this angel?_" Meg sang.

"_This Angel of Music, hide no longer,_" They both sang, "_secret and strange angel._" When they stopped walking Meg turned to Raoul looking at him worriedly.

"_He's with me even now,_" Raoul sang.

"_Your hands are cold,_" Meg said rubbing his hand in her own.

"_All around me,_" Raoul sang.

"_Your face, Raoul, its white,_" Meg sang taking his chin and turning his face to look at her.

"_It frightens me,_" Raoul sang.

"_Don't be frightened,_" Meg sang. She hugged him quickly and then lead him to his dressing room. There she left him to go get changed for bed. At his dressing room was a huge crowd all pressing on him and trying to hand him gifts and talk to him. Through this crowd came Madame Giry who took his hand and lead him through the crowd to get to his dressing room.

"No," She said to the crowd outside the door all trying to get to Raoul as he stepped into the room. "No." She closed the door before turning to face Raoul. "You did very well, my dear," She said laying her hand on his cheek before turning to his dressing table and picking something up from it. "He is pleased with you," She said turning back to him and handing out what she had picked up. It was another red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around its stem like the one that had been thrown onto the stage after he had sang. Raoul took it from her and looked down at it pulling the ribbon threw his fingers as she turned and left.

Outside the dressing room Firmin and Andre stopped Christine on her way to Raoul's dressing room. "I think we've made quite a discovery with Monsieur de Chagny," Firmin said.

"Perhaps we could introduce you two?" Andre said.

"Sirs if you wouldn't mind this is one visit I should prefer to make alone," Christine said and turned to go up the steps to the dressing room and go inside.

"It would appear they've met before," Firmin said.

"Yes," Andre nodded. Christine opened the door and came inside closing the door behind her. Raoul was seated at the vanity still looking at the red rose.

"Raoul?" Christine asked timidly. Raoul turned to look at her and he smiled standing up.

"Christine," He said. Christine came up to him and the two of them embraced.

"So you didn't forget me," She said.

"How could I forget my Little Lotte?" Raoul said and Christine smiled.

"You sang like an angel tonight," She said as they pulled apart.

"Mother said: 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you,'" Raoul said. "Well, mother is dead, Christine. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh no doubt of it," Christine nodded. "And now we go to supper." She turned and began to walk towards the door but Raoul's words made her turn and look back.

"No, Christine," He said. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well we won't stay up late," Christine smiled and they both gave a little laugh.

"Christine, no," Raoul said.

"You must change," Christine smiled. "I'll order a carriage. Two minutes Raoul." And then she turned and began to walk to the door.

"No," Raoul said. "Christine, wait!" But Christine simply walked out the door closing it behind her.

Raoul looked worriedly after her. What should he do? The angel would be furious with him if he skipped lessons but he hadn't seen Christine in years!

He sighed and began to get out of his costume. What could be the harm of skipping one night of lessons?

A lot of harm as we are soon to find out...but don't worry I'm posting two chapters so no cliffhanger !


	4. Chapter 4

Outside a figure placed a key into the lock of the dressing room turning it and successfully locking it before taking the key out.

Inside Raoul was just turning to the door when suddenly all the candles in his room went out. Turning around he looked around trying to find the reason. "_Insolent girl, this slave of fashion,_" An angry voice sang. "_Basking in your glory._

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor _

_Sharing in my triumph._"

"_Angel, I hear you,_" Raoul sang back. "_Speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side _

_Guide me._

_Angel, my soul was weak._

_Forgive me._

_Enter at last, master._"

"_Flattering child, you shall know me,_" The voice sang. "_See why in shadows I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_"

Raoul turned to look at the mirror and was shocked to find the dim figure of a man there behind the glass. "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_," He sang as he walked toward the mirror, "_Grant to me your glory!_"

"_Angel of Music, hide no longer!_"He sang reaching out his arms"_Come to me, strange ange1!_"

"_I am your Angel of Music,_" The voice sang and Raoul's arms fell down to his sides his eyes wide as though he was in a trance. "_Come to me, Angel of Music._" As though distantly he heard the door handle trying to be opened and a voice saying, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" "_I am your Angel of Music,_" The voice sang.

"Raoul," The other distant voice cried but it was becoming fainter and fainter. "Raoul!"

"_Come to me, Angel of Music,_" The voice sang. The mirror's glass moved away to reveal a brilliantly lit corridor that Raoul stepped into.

A man stood there and Raoul recognized him instantly as the man from his dreams. He was even wearing the mask. He was holding out his hand to Raoul. Raoul hesitated for a moment and then reached out taking his hand. The man held onto his hand as well and began to lead him down the corridor.

Suddenly Raoul realized who the man was. It had to be the Phantom of the Opera!

"_In sleep he sang to me,_" He sang. _"In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again?_" "_For now I find,_" He sang as the Phantom lead him down the stone stairs, "_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._"

"_Sing once again with me,_" The Phantom sang as he lead Raoul down the corridor, "_our strange duet._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet._"

Raoul turned back to look where they had came. Should he go back? He had no idea what the Phantom was actually like. He could be trying to kill him for all he knew. "_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_" The Phantom sang reaching out and taking Raoul's chin in his hand turning his face back to his. "_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."_ He removed his hand from Raoul's chin then and lead him over to a boat that was floating in the water. He carefully helped Raoul sit down front turned around so that he could see as the Phantom stood up at the back end and began to row them through the maze of the water.

When they got to a large metal gate it lifted up to allow them entrance into what appear to be a living space lit by a great many candles. The Phantom's lair.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear,_" Raoul sang. "_I am the mask you wear._"

"_It's me they hear,_" The Phantom sang stopping the voice at the entrance to his lair. He stepped off the boat and handed his hand out to Raoul. Raoul took his hand and allowed him to help him out the boat and into the lair.

"_Your spirit and my voice in one combined,_" The Phantom sang. "_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind._"

"_My spirit and your voice in one combined,_" Raoul at the same time. "_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._"

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery,_" The Phantom sang as he lead Raoul up the steps and deeper into his lair.

"_Were both in you,_" Raoul sang.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,_" The Phantom sang, "_the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."_

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,_" Raoul sang at the same time, _"the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind._" The Phantom let go of Raoul's hand and stepped back.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" He commanded.

"_He's there the Phantom of the Opera,_" Raoul sang stepping towards him. _"Ah!_"

"Sing, my angel, sing!" The Phantom said holding out his arms and stepping back. For every step he took back Raoul took a step forward. Raoul sang the note higher. "Sing for me!" The Phantom said. The note soared higher. "Sing, my angel of music!" The Phantom said.

"_Ah!_" Raoul sang hitting the note as high as he could take it before it died on his lips.

"_I have brought you,_" The Phantom sang, "_to the seat of sweet music's throne._

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music._

_Music, you have come here_

_For one purpose, and one alone._

_Since the moment_

_I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me _

_To serve me, to sing_

_For my music_

_My music._"

"_Nighttime sharpens_," He sang,"_heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs _

_And wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses _

_Abandon their defenses._"

He held out his hand to Raoul and Raoul took it allowing the Phantom's grip to tighten around his own and lead him deeper into the lair as he sang. "_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor,_" The Phantom sang. "_Grasp it, sense it_

_Tremulous and tender."_

Raoul looked away from him took look out at the lake. It looked beautiful with all of the candles lit around it. The Phantom's hand slipped suddenly underneath his chin and it turned his head so that Raoul was looking into a pair of green eyes. "_Turn your face away_," The Phantom sang, "_from the garish light of day._

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold unfeeling light._"

The Phantom's hand left his chin and Raoul found himself being lead forward again the bewitching voice making it so that he couldn't make himself look away from the man singing with it. "_And listen to the music of the night,_" The Phantom sang. His hand let go of Raoul's so that Raoul's hand fell back to his side. He walked up the stone steps to a platform where an organ was and it had candles behind it and around it. He beckoned to Raoul who followed him up the steps and onto the platform. "_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_" The Phantom sang. "_Purge your thoughts of the life _

_You knew before._" "_Close your eyes,_" He sang and Raoul did allowing the beautiful music to fill him up like it had a life of its own. "_Let your spirit start to soar,_" The Phantom sang. When he stopped Raoul opened his eyes. "_And you'll live,_" The Phantom sang, "_as you've never lived before._" "_Softly, deftly,_" He sang running his fingers down Raoul's cheeks, "_music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind _

_Let your fantasies unwind._

_In this darkness that you know_

_You cannot fight._

_The darkness of_

_The music of the night._

"_Let your mind start a journey_," He sang as he moved behind the candles. "_Through a strange new world._

_Leave all thoughts of the life_

_You knew before._

"_Let your soul take you,_" The Phantom sang as he came around the candles to stand before Raoul again. "_Where you long to be!_" "_Only then,_" He sang cupping Raoul's cheeks with his hands, "_can you belong to me._" Raoul's eyes closed as he felt the Phantom's warm breath by his ear and his left hand slide down onto his shoulder. "_Floating, falling,_" He sang, "_sweet intoxication._" When the Phantom moved away from his ear Raoul reached out and cupped his cheek feeling the coolness of the mask press against his palm. "_Touch me, trust me,_" The Phantom sang. "_Savor sensation._" He reached up and took Raoul's hand from his cheek holding it tightly. He then began to lead him down off the platform. "_Let the dream begin,_" He sang. "_Let your darker side give in._

_To the power of the music that I write._

_The power of _

_The music of the night._"

He lead Raoul to red velvet curtain which he pulled back to reveal a perfect replica of Raoul. The replica fell forward at Raoul and he fainted.

Erik caught Raoul as he fainted and picked him up bridal style.

He carried him up the steps and into his bedroom.

The bed was a great peacock craved from stone with a black canopy above it and within it were light red velvet blankets over a comforter of dark red velvet.

"_You alone can make my song take flight,_" Erik sang as he went to the side of the bed and carefully lay Raoul down inside of it. He pulled the covers over him and then trailed his fingers down Raoul's cheek. "_Help me make the music of the night,_" He sang as he stood up and pulled the silver cord so that the black see through canopy fell down around his beloved.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but once again I have not been able to go online at all. Now though Dancing the Stars is over so my updates should get a little bit more regular.

That night Meg sat on her bed waiting for Raoul to come up to bed.

When an hour past she grew worried and decided to go and check his dressing room. It was locked and so she went and found the key ring so that she could open it. She went in closing the door behind her. "Raoul?" She said looking around the unlit dressing room. No one answered her and her worry grew.

She walked up through the dressing room and noticed suddenly that something was wrong with the mirror. The glass was pushed back slightly and a light shown from within. Curiously she walked over and pushed the glass open to see that on the other side of the mirror there was a corridor.

She moved inside the corridor and turned to look back through the glass. She could see right through it out into the dressing room beyond.

Meg was unnerved now. Who knew if someone had been looking behind this mirror all along? Could this be the Phantom's work?

Then an even more frightening thought came to her. What if Raoul had been taken down this secret passage? She knew she had to find out and turned around to move down the corridor.

The corridor was dark and cobwebs hung from the grates that could have once held troches. Water lay in pools on the floor from the water that dripped down from the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a squeaking sound. Meg looked down and screamed to see two rats there.

She looked back up her determination to find her lost friend winning out over her want to turn and run.

She began to make her away down the corridor again when suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder. She gasped and whipped around.

Her mother stood there.

She took Meg's hand and turned around pulling her along back down the corridor.

* * *

Raoul awoke to the sound of a soft melody playing and a sound not unlike small cymbals tapping together.

He opened his eyes and looked over to see a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Sitting on it was the figure of a monkey playing the cymbals.

He turned on his side and reached out for a silver cord hanging nearby. He pulled it and the black canopy went up as the music box stopped playing.

He got out of the bed and began to walk out of the bedroom. "_I remember there was mist,_" He sang. "_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake._"

Once outside the bedroom he looked out and sure enough there was the lake still looking beautiful with all of the candles still lit around it. "_There were candles all around,_" He sang. "_and on the lake there was a boat._" "_And in the boat there was a man,_" He sang turning to his right where he could see the Phantom seated at his organ.

The Phantom turned to look at him as he did so and then he turned back to his organ beginning to play it softly. Raoul came down the steps to his side. "_Who was that shape in the shadows?_" He sang. "_Whose is the face in the mask?_" He reached out for the mask but the Phantom turned away from him and stopped playing.

"No," He said.

"Why?" Raoul asked.

"You will not like what you see," The Phantom said standing up and turning away from Raoul.

"Why?" Raoul asked. "You don't have to hide from me Phantom."

"Erik," The Phantom whispered.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"My name is Erik," The Phantom said softly. "Not 'Phantom' that is simply a title I adopted when I came here."

"Please Erik," Raoul said. "Let me see what lays behind the mask." Erik shook his head. He knew that if he showed Raoul then he'd see his eyes fill with the same fear and disgust that he saw in everyone else's eyes. "I'm not afraid of what I'll see," Raoul said drawing nearer to him.

"No please Raoul stay away," Erik said. "You don't know what your talking about."

"Yes I do," Raoul said. "You don't have to hide behind the mask." Erik closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Raoul came to stand behind him. Reaching out carefully so not to touch Erik and give him any notion of what he was doing he allowed his fingers to slip under the mask.

"Raoul no!" Erik cried but it was already too late. The mask was gone from his face. Erik's hand quickly shot up and covered his deformation and he whipped around to see Raoul standing there stunned. He glared at him. "Now are you happy?!" He demanded angrily. "Did you see what you wanted to see you little demon?!"

"I'm sorry," Raoul said softly. "I had no idea…"

"Well now you do!" Erik said and pushed past him so that he knocked shoulders with Raoul so hard that he pushed him to the ground. He paid no heed to this and stormed away from him. He just wanted to get as far away from Raoul as possible. Now Raoul could never love him. Not after what he'd seen. How could anyone love a monster like that?

"Please wait!" Raoul called out standing up. Erik whipped around still glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want now you little imp?" He asked. "Do you want to poke fun at the monster?"

"No," Raoul said. "No I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then what do you want?" Erik growled.

"I want you to listen to me," Raoul said. "That's all I want."

"I don't want to hear anymore of anything you say," Erik spat. "Your words are poison!"

"Please," Raoul pleaded. "Just listen to me. You can do whatever you like after that but please just listen." Erik was still steaming but as he looked into Raoul's eyes he found them silently pleading to him.

"Fine speak if you must," He said.

"How did you…" He began but trailed off wondering if he should say it.

"The disfigurement?" Erik said. "I was born with it. It made my mother shun me in fear so that I taken by in a freak show who called me 'the Devil's Son'. There I was put on display for everyone to look at me and laugh. I was quite the spectacle." Raoul looked at him shocked. That someone could do that to a child!

"I'm sorry," Raoul said.

"Of course you are," Erik said.

"I'm also sorry for removing your mask," Raoul said. "Now I understand why you didn't want me to see."

"So you understand why I am a monster," Erik said.

"No," Raoul said. "You're not a monster you're a man." Erik looked at him shocked.

"But my face…" He said.

"It doesn't make you a monster," Raoul said. "It depends on how you act to tell if you're a monster or not."

"And…am I a monster…Raoul?" Erik asked hardly daring to believe the words he was hearing. Raoul shook his head.

"You are a man," He said. "A beautiful and wonderful man." Erik couldn't believe it. He had just been called beautiful and wonderful two words which he never thought would be used to describe him.

"I have to be dreaming…" Erik said.

"Your not dreaming Erik," Raoul said. He made his way down to Erik. "I'm not afraid of you," He said, "and I don't think you're a monster." He reached up and moved Erik's hand away from his face. "I think you're my Angel of Music," He said and kissed the disfigurement.

When Raoul pulled his lips back he found that Erik had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go too far," He said but Erik laid his fingers on his lips quieting him.

"You went perfectly far," He said. He gave smiled softly. "So soft and warm," He said running his fingers along Raoul's lips. Raoul closed his eyes and heard Erik whisper in his voice like velvet, "Let me show you what going too far is." He shivered at the words and then Erik's fingers left his lips to be replaced with something warm and soft. Raoul pressed back and felt fingers reach up and entangle themselves in his hair pressing him nearer not that he had any objections.

He felt something warm trail itself across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing it to sneak into his mouth tentatively. Raoul encouraged it by pressing his own tongue to it before slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

As the tongues battled a body pressed closer to his and an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him to the other. Raoul moaned as his tongue was brought to the roof of a mouth and sucked on.

When they pulled away Raoul was panting for breath. "Was that too far?" Erik asked worriedly.

"No," Raoul said laying his head on Erik's shoulder. "That was perfectly far enough." Erik smiled and ran his fingers through Raoul's hair. Raoul sighed contently and closed his eyes.

They stood there for along time before Erik slipped his hand under Raoul's chin and tipped his face up to look at him.

"We must return my love," Erik said. "Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

Your not so obient servant,

DemonicAngelChild


	6. Chapter 6

I am posting two chapters for you today! I won't be able to update over the weekend because I'll be at my dad's and this story is on my mom's computer but I'll try and update on Monday. Also I'm sorry about the mess up with Raoul's voice and Think of Me. If you know a song that would work for him to sing instead then please tell me.

Firmin raced up the steps of the Opera Popularie where already there was a long line to get tickets. He went inside and handed his hat and walking stick to the two coat men. "_'Mystery after gala night,'_"He sang. "_It says 'Mystery of Singer's Flight'. 'Mystified all the papers say._

_'We are mystified_

_We suspect foul play'_"

"_Bad news on singer's scene,_" He sang as he walked up the main steps. "_First Piangi, now Raoul. _

_Still at least the seats get sold._

_Gossip's worth its weight in gold._

_What a way to run a business._

_Spare me these unending trails._

_Half your cast disappears _

_But the crowd still cheers_

_Opera!_

_To hell with Gluck and Handel _

_Have a scandal_

_And your sure to have a hit._"

Andre came out from the right side of the stairs holding a letter in his hand. "_Damnable, will they all walk out?_" He sang. "_This is damnable._"

"_Andre, please don't shout,_" Firmin said putting his arm around Andre's shoulders and moving him over to the left. "_It's publicity, and the take is vast._

_Free publicity._"

"_But we have no cast,_" Andre sang. Firmin slipped his arm from Andre's should as they walked together.

"_Andre, have you seen the queue?_" He sang. "_Ah it seems you've got one too,_" He sang looking down at Andre's hand. Andre nodded rolling his eyes and opened up the letter reading from it as they walked.

"_'Dear Andre, what a charming gala. Raoul, was in a word, sublime,_" He sang. "_We were hardly bereft _

_When Piangi left._

_On that note, the man's a disaster_

_Must you cast him_

_When he's seasons past his prime?'_" Firmin reached into his jacket and from an inside pocket pulled out a letter of his own which he too began to read as they walked.

"_'Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder,_" He sang, "_my salary has not been paid._

_Send it care of the Ghost_

_By return of post PTO."_

"_No one likes a debtor,_" He sang turning the letter over, "_so it's better if my orders are obeyed'_"

"_Who would have the gall to send this?_" They both sang as they walked over to the side railing. "_Someone with a puerile brain._"

"_These are both signed O.G,_" Firmin sang.

"_Who the hell is he?_" Andre sang.

"_Opera Ghost,_" They both sang.

"_It's nothing short of shocking,_" Firmin sang.

"_He is mocking our position,_" Andre sang.

"_In addition he wants money,_" Firmin sang.

"_What a funny apparition,_" Andre sang

"_To expect a large retainer,_" They both sang. "_Nothing plainer he is clearly quite insane._" Suddenly Christine appeared at the foot of the stairs and sang out, "_Where is he?_"

"_You mean Piangi?_" Andre sang turning with Firmin to look at her.

"_I mean, Raoul,_" Christine sang. "_Where is he?_"

"_Well how should we know?_" Firmin sang.

"_I want an answer,_" Christine sang walking up the steps and holding out a letter. "_I take it that you sent me this note._"

"_What's all this nonsense?_" Firmin sang.

"_Of course not,_" Andre sang.

"_Don't look at us,_" Firmin sang.

"_He's not with you then?_" Christine sang.

"_Of course not,_" Firmin sang walking down the stairs to Christine.

"_We're in the dark,_" Andre sang following him.

"_Isn't this the letter you wrote?_" Christine sang handing it out to them.

"_And what is that we're meant to have wrote?_" Firmin sang. "Written," He added correcting himself. Andre took the letter from Christine and read it out loud.

"'Do not fear for Monsieur de Chagny," He said. "The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.'"

"If you didn't write it then, who did?" Christine asked confused. Suddenly the front doors were thrown open and Carlotta, Piangi, and her entourage stormed in.

"_Where is she?_" Carlotta sang.

"_Oh welcome back,_" Andre sang.

"_Your precious singer, where is she?_" Carlotta sang.

"_What is it?_" Christine asked going down to the foot of the stairs to meet them with Andre and Firmin.

"_I have your letter,_" Piangi said holding up a letter. "_A letter that I rather resent._"

"_And did you send it?_" Firmin sang.

"_No I did not,_" Christine sang.

"_As if she would,_" Andre sang.

"_You didn't send it?_" Carlotta sang.

"_Of course not,_" Christine sang.

"_What's going on?_" Firmin sang.

"_You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you wrote?_" Piangi sang holding up a letter.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?_" Christine asked taking the letter and reading it out loud. "'Your days at the Opera Popularie are numbered," She said. "Raoul de Chagny will be singing on your behalf tonight."

"Raoul de Chagny!" Piangi said angrily.

"Be prepared for a great misfortune…" Christine read on, "should you attempt to take his place.'"

"_Far too many notes for my taste,_" Firmin and Andre sang taking Piangi's arms and leading him up the stairs the rest following, "_and most of them about Raoul. All we've heard since we came is Monsieur de Chagny's name._"

"_Monsieur de Changy has returned,_" Madame Giry, said appearing at the foot of the steps with Meg. Everyone turned around now and started going back down the stairs towards them.

"_I hope no worse for wear,_" Firmin sang, "_as far as we're concerned._"

"_Where precisely is he now?_" Andre sang.

"_I thought it best he was alone,_" Madame Giry sang moving forward with Meg.

"_He needed rest,_" Meg sang.

"_May I see him?_" Christine asked.

"_No, mademoiselle, he will see no one,_" Madame Giry sang holding up her hand to stop Christine.

"_Will he sing?_" Carlotta and Piangi sang. "_Will he sing?_"

"_Here, I have a note,_" Madame Giry sang holding out a letter.

"_Let me see it,_" Carlotta and Piangi sang.

"Please," Firmin said. Madame Giry handed it out to him and Firmin took it.

"'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of most amiable nature…" Firmin said reading from the note, "detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions I shall give you one last chance."

* * *

Erik sat in front of his desk as he finished the letter to the "owners" of his opera house. "_Raoul de Chagny has returned to you,_" He sang, "_and I am anxious his career should progress._

_In the new production of _Ill Muto

_You will therefore cast Piangi _

_As the pagegirl_

_And put Monsieur de Chagny _

_In the role of Count._

_The role which Monsieur de Chagny plays_

_Calls for charm and appeal._

_The role of the pagegirl is silent_

_Which makes my casting _

_In a word, ideal."_

He slipped the letter into the envelope and placed the flap down as he reached for his wax holder. "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five…" He said pouring the red wax onto the tip of the envelope before placing the wax holder back and reaching for his stamp, "which will be kept empty for me. Should these demands be ignored…a disaster beyond your imagination will occur." "I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant," Erik said stamping down the stamp onto the wax before taking it away to reveal a read skull there. "O.G."

* * *

"_Raoul!_" Piangi sang. 

"Whatever next?" Firmin and Andre asked.

"_It's all a ploy to help Raoul,_" Piangi sang.

"_This is insane,_" Firmin sang.

"_I know who sent this Christine, his lover,_" Piangi sang.

"_I swear I did not!_" Christine sang.

"_Signor!_" Firmin sang. "_This is a joke! Signor!_"

"_You are our star!_" Andre sang.

"_And always will be,_" Firmin sang.

"_Signor!_" Andre sang.

"_The man is mad,_" Firmin sang.

"_We don't take orders,_" Andre sang.

"Monsieur de Chagny will be playing the pagegirl, the silent role," Firmin said.

"_Piangi will be playing the lead,_" Firmin and Andre both sang.

Unfortunately, they had no idea what they were in for.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe they made you the pagegirl!" Meg said angrily.

"Believe it," Raoul said.

"But why?" Meg demanded. "You gave such a spectacular performance last time! Why bring Piangi back?"

"Because the new mangers can be rather thickheaded," Madame Giry said. "They still haven't even paid the Phantom and you know how he gets about his salary."

"Oh no we should warn them!" Meg said worriedly.

"I've already tried but they won't listen," Madame Giry said. "That means that the Phantom's going to be horrible with his tricks until they pay him."

"He said to be prepared for 'great misfortune'," Meg said, "should Piangi take Raoul's place. Does that mean he's going to ruin the performance?"

"He wouldn't ruin it," Madame Giry said. "He'll only make it so that Raoul can perform. But what exactly I do not know." Raoul and Meg exchanged worried looks.

On the night of the performance, everyone got situated behind the curtain. "Carlotta's in box five!" Meg said peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Really?" Raoul said. Meg nodded coming over to him.

"The Phantom's not going to be happy," She said. Raoul nodded but they didn't have anymore time to talk before curtain call was coming soon. Before he could get to his spot, Christine hurried up to him. "Good luck!" She said.

"You too!" Raoul smiled. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek running off before he could say anything. The music started up and the curtain pulled back. Raoul listen to the voices singing as he sat on the bed hidden behind the canopy with Piangi.

"_They say that this youth has set my lord's heart aflame,_" The woman's voice sang.

However, off in the wings a mysterious hand came out and switched Piangi's spray bottle with another identical one. No one saw but Buquet who watched it curiously from above on the small bridges hung above the backstage.

"_Her Ladyship sure would die of shock,_" The first man sang.

"_Her Ladyship is a laughingstock,_" The second man sang.

"_Should she suspect him,_" The woman sang, "_God protect him._

_Shame, shame, shame._

"_This faithless lord's bound_," They all sang, "_for Hades._

_Shame, shame, shame._"

Then the curtains of the bed drew back to show Raoul with Piangi moving his hand across his chest from behind. When Raoul realized they were being watched he gasped and said, "Oh!"

Erik was trying his best not to simply just ditch his original plan and jump down and attack Piangi for what he was doing to his angel. But no he knew that his original plan would be much more interesting.

The two got off the bed and separated so that each stood at one end of the bed. Raoul was dressed up like a maid holding a pink feather duster in his left hand. "_Magritte, your disguise is perfect,_" Piangi sang.

From down in the pit someone mimicked the sound of someone knocking on the door. "_Why, who can this be?_" He sang.

Meg playing the butler went over to the door to open it and then when she saw who it was at the door turned and began to runaway pretending to be frightened. Christine came in then following Meg.

"_Great husband,_" Christine sang, "_admit your loving wife._" She then pretended to touch Meg's butt. Meg's hand flew to her mouth as she went, "Oh!"

Raoul turned around and began to pretend to dust. "_My love, I'm called to England on affairs of family,_" Christine sang making her away across the stage, "_and must leave you with your new maid._"

"The fool is leaving," Piangi said behind his hand to the audience and they all laughed. When Christine left Piangi turned to Raoul and sang, "_Magritte, away with this pretense._" Raoul turned to him and threw away his maid's hat and feather duster. All of the other's pretend to be shocked by the sight. Raoul came and turned to Piangi as Piangi sang, "_You cannot speak_

_But kiss me in my wife's absence._" They both held up their hands and leaned in two each other pretending to kiss. Christine who was looking in from the wings pretending to be spying on them shook her fist at them making the audience laugh again. "_Poor fool, she makes me laugh,_" Piangi sang. "_Ha, ha, ha!_" He sang hitting each as a high note. "_Time I tried to get a better, better half,_" He sang.

"_Poor fool, he doesn't know,_" They all sang expect Raoul. "_Ho, ho, ho!_

_If she knew the truth_

_She'd never ever go._"

Suddenly a voice spoke from nowhere. "Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" It said. Everyone gasped twisting around in their seats trying to see where the voice had come from.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera," Meg whispered to Raoul.

"It's him," Raoul said looking up at the ceiling's balcony.

"Your part is silent, little toad," Piangi snapped at Raoul.

"A toad, monsieur?" The voice said making everyone look up again. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Piangi scowled before turning and going into the wing's where one of Carlotta's entourage sprayed his voice helper into his mouth. Meanwhile Raoul and Meg exchanged worried looks.

Piangi came back out onstage and smiled at the audience. Then with a wave of his hand, the music started up again.

"_Magritte, away with this pretense,_" He sang. "_You cannot speak_

_But kiss me in my—_" But suddenly his notes dropped into a deep guttural sound making everyone gasp surprised. The music started up again and Piangi got ready to sing again. "_Poor fool, she makes me laugh,_" He sang. "_Ha! Ha! Ha—_" But then once again his voice croaked and every time he tried to sing again it kept coming out as croaks. He looked around frantically before rushing offstage. Andre and Firmin rushed down onto the stage.

"Bring the curtain in, please, will you?" Andre asked and the curtain was once more brought down leaving Firmin and him to stand in front of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize," Firmin said. "The performance will continue in minutes' time…" He opened up the curtains and grabbed Raoul's arm pulling him onstage with them. "When the role of the count will be played by Monsieur de Chagny," He said. Everyone applauded to this. Firmin quickly turned around and pushed Raoul back behind the curtain. "Go, go, hurry up," He said. "Hurry up." When he came back onstage he said, "Until then, we would crave your indulgence for a few moments."

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act three of tonight's opera," Andre said.

"Thank you," Firmin said as they went offstage.

Erik smiled to himself as he made his way across the wooden bridges hung above backstage.

The plan had worked perfectly. The mangers hopefully wouldn't try to go against his will again and if they did…well Erik could always cook some plan up for that couldn't he?

But right now wasn't about that. Right now was about going to congratulate Raoul on getting the part of the count.

But suddenly he heard footsteps creaked on the bridge behind him and whipped around. Much to his surprise Buquet was standing there. "Your…you're the Phantom!" Buquet said in fear.

"Your observations are staggering," Erik, sneered. He was very surprised when Buquet suddenly pulled out a small blade sneering back at him.

"Just imagine how famous I'll be if I kill the Opera Ghost!" He said advancing on Erik. "I won't have to be a lowly stagehand anymore. Oh, no I'll be infamous! The mangers will love me and so will the girls!" Erik stepped backwards eyeing Buquet cautiously.

"You monsieur are mad," He said. Buquet roared with laughter.

"And why is that sir?" He asked.

"Because you cannot kill a ghost," Erik said. Buquet suddenly lunged forward and Erik dodged him quickly but not quickly enough. He felt the blade slice at his arm. He hissed angrily. He had not been expecting that.

He turned back to face Buquet readying himself should the man attack again but instead found him looking stunned at his blade. Or rather precisely what was on his blade.

Blood.

Buquet looked up at him.

"Ghosts don't bleed," He said. "You're a man." Erik inwardly cursed. So much for scaring the man away. He reached inside the folds of his cloak for his lasso finding it easily.

"You should walk away while you still can sir," He said.

"No I may be afraid of a ghost but I'm not afraid of any man," Buquet said. He charged forward and went to stab Erik in the heart with his knife.

At the same time, Erik pulled his lasso out and moved quickly behind the man slipping the lasso around his neck then he pulled hard. Buquet gagged reaching up with his hands to try desperately to pull the rope away but Erik only pulled harder. Erik looked down at the dancers bellow and then let the body drop onto the stage.

Everyone screamed as the body trashed and convoluted going through its last spasms before death. Then Erik let the end of the lasso drop so that the body fell down onto the stage electing even more screams for those watching.

Suddenly he heard a voice cry, "Raoul!" Instantly his head snapped away from the scene bellow and looked over into the wings.

There stood a horrorstruck Raoul. He looked up into the bridges and saw Erik. The betrayal in those eyes was too much and Erik couldn't bare it. With a sweep of his black cloak, he was gone.

Christine ran up to Raoul a look of pure terror on her face. "Raoul, are you alright?" She asked.

"Christine, we're not safe here," Raoul said taking her hand and turning around. Quickly he led her through the crowds up the twisting wooden stairs that went to the upper wings.

"_Why have you brought me here?_" Christine sang.

"_We can't go back there,_" Raoul sang back as they got up onto the upper wing.

"_We must return,_" Christine, sang having to jog slightly to keep up with Raoul's powerful strides.

"_He'll kill you,_" Raoul sang. "_His eyes will find us there._"

"_Raoul, don't say that,_" Christine sang.

"_Those eyes that burn,_ Raoul sang.

"_Don't even think it,_" Christine sang.

"_If he has to kill a thousand men,_" Raoul sang.

"_Forget this waking nightmare,_" Christine sang.

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again,_" Raoul sang.

"_This Phantom is a fable,_" Christine sang as they went up another flight of wooden stairs that brought them even higher up. "_Believe me_

_There is no Phantom of the Opera._"

"_My God, who is this man,_" Raoul sang, "_who hunts to kill?"_

"_This mask of death,_" Christine sang.

"_I can't escape from him,_" Raoul sang.

"_Whose is this voice you hear,_" Christine sang.

"_I never will,_" sang Raoul.

"_With every breath?_" Christine sang.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind_," They both sang as they went up the twisting metal stairs that went to the roof.

"_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_" Raoul sang as they went out onto the roof. "_Inside my mind._"

"_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_" Christine sang. "_Inside your mind._" As

Raoul closed the door Christine went out onto the roof and looked at him. "_There is no _

_Phantom of the Opera,_" She sang.

"_Christine, I've been there,_" Raoul sang turning to her and coming down the steps

to her. "_To his world of unending night. _

_To a world where the daylight_

_Dissolves into darkness_

_Darkness._

_Christine, I've seen him._

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed_

_It was hardly a face_

_In that darkness_

_Darkness._" Raoul turned from her then to face his left. "_But his voice filled my_

_spirit with strange sweet sound,_" He sang as he walked forward away from Christine. "_In _

_that night_

_There was music in my mind._

_And through music my soul began_

_To soar._

_And I heard_

_As I'd never head before. _"

"_What you heard was a dream,_" Christine sang taking a few steps to him, "_and _

_nothing more._"

"_Yet in his eyes,_" Raoul sang, "_all the sadness of the world._

_Those pleading eyes_

_That both threaten _

_And adore._" He stopped walking now and looked at the statue of the horse rearing

up before him. Little did he know that he wasn't seeing everything there.

Erik stood behind the horse statue. He had followed Raoul so that he could explain to him

what had happened but instead the annoying Daae girl had followed him causing him to

have to hide behind the statue.

He had heard all of the song and he wished that Christine would go so that he could talk to Raoul but for now he would just have to wait.

"_Raoul,_" Christine sang walking up to him, "_Raoul, Raoul._" Suddenly a voice sang softly,

"_Raoul…_" Raoul span around to look at Christine.

"Christine he's here you have to go," Raoul said.

"What?" Christine said looking at him surprised. "Whose here Raoul?"

"The Phantom!" Raoul said.

"He's not real," Christine, said shaking her head. "I'm sure you must have

dreamed him up Raoul."

"I swear I didn't Christine," Raoul said. "Now you have to go or he'll kill you!"

"You should do as he says mademoiselle," Spoke a voice from nowhere.

Christine's eyes widened.

"It can't be," She whispered in shock.

"It is," Raoul said. "Now you believe me."

"Yes I do," Christine said. "But I'm not going to leave you all alone with him

Raoul!"

"You have to," Raoul said. He grabbed Christine's hand and pulled her all the

way to the door. There he opened the door and gently pushed her past it.

"Raoul no don't!" She said but he closed the door and locked it before she could

come back out to the roof. He then turned around to find Erik standing there. He came

down the steps and strode over to Erik. He then raised his fist and tried to hit him but Erik

caught his fist.

"Please Raoul let me explain," He said.

"Explain what?" Raoul said. "You killed Buquet!"

"Only because he tried to kill me first," Erik said. "The man wanted to kill me to

become famous."

"Why should I believe you?" Raoul asked. The words stung but Erik didn't show

him how much they did.

"This is why," He said pulling back his cloak to reveal the cut on his arm.

"Buquet cut me while trying to kill me. I had no choice but to kill him or be killed. Please

believe me Raoul. I never kill unless I have to." They both stood there for a few moments

the only thing breaking the silence Christine's pounding on the door. Then Raoul relaxed.

"I believe you Erik," He said. Erik let his fist go and watched Raoul's hand unfurl

from it. "I'm glad you're still alive," He said looking up at Erik. "I don't know what I'd

do if you were dead."

"You could always go with the Daae girl," Erik said.

"What?" Raoul said.

"She's in love with you Raoul," Erik said. "Don't you remember how she kissed

you on cheek before the performance?"

"Yes," Raoul said. "I did think that was rather strange."

"I'm not worried about Christine," Erik said. "I want to know how you feel about

her."

"I love her as a friend," Raoul said. "We use to be childhood sweethearts when

we were children before my mother died but now I only see her as a close friend."

"Is there…anyone you do love Raoul?" Erik asked hardly daring to ask the

question. Here Raoul's face broke out into a soft smile.

"Yes," He said. "You." Erik looked at him stunned and Raoul laughed. "I kissed

you wasn't that proof enough?" He asked.

"A kiss can mean anything," Erik said.

"Then let me show you how much I love you," Raoul said. And wrapping his

arms around Erik's neck he kissed him deeply. Erik closed his eyes and wrapped his arms

around Raoul's waist kissing him back. When Raoul pulled back, he kissed Erik's cheek

and whispered, "I love you my Angel of Music."

"And I love you my precious vicomte," Erik said kissing his cheek as well.

"Now," He said, "much as I adore this comfort there is a certain young woman outside

who will very soon break the door if she doesn't cease her infernal pounding." Raoul

laughed.

"Your right," He said. "She's probably getting even more frightened by now."

"Then go to her," Erik said. Raoul looked up into Erik's eyes.

"I don't want to leave you," He said.

"I don't want to leave you either but we must," Erik said. "You can't live with me

Raoul."

"Why not?" Raoul said.

"I want you to become the great singer you were meant to be," Erik said. "I want

to see you on stage and hear your voice move me as it always does."

"Can I still see you?" Raoul asked.

"Of course," Erik said. "But we must pretend that we don't love each other. If our

love is discovered then people will try to use you to find me. If you don't they'll threaten

you to make you do so. I won't be able to stand it if something were to happen to you."

"And I wouldn't be able to stand it if something were to happen to you," Raoul

said. "But what will we tell Christine?"

"Tell her that you made me go away and that I threatened that if she ever came

you near again a great misfortune would befall her," Erik said.

"Don't kill her," Raoul said.

"Not if you don't wish it," Erik said.

"Please don't Erik she's innocent," Raoul said.

"I know," Erik said. "But do not think that just because I won't kill her doesn't

mean I won't threaten her in not life threatening ways." Raoul nodded.

"I'll miss you," He said kissing Erik again. Erik kissed him back and when they

pulled back he pressed another to Raoul's forehead.

"I know and I'll miss you too my Angel of Music," He said looking at Raoul.

"But for now go and sing for me." Raoul nodded wanting to loose himself in the warmth

of Erik's arms but knowing, he couldn't. They separated and Erik hid behind the horse

statue again.

Raoul went to the door and opened it. When he did so he was greeted my an

armful of Christine.

"Oh Raoul!" She cried. "I was so frightened! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!"

"No Christine I'm fine," Raoul said wrapping his arms around the shivering girl

trying to comfort her. "But he did say to tell you something."

"What?" Christine asked looking up at him.

"He threatened that if you ever came near me again a great misfortune would

befall you," Raoul said.

"What did he mean by that?" Christine asked now visibly even more frightened.

"I don't know," Raoul said.

"Raoul I can't do as he says," Christine said. "I can't bare the thought of never

being able to be with you!"

"What?" Raoul said.

"I…love…you Raoul," Christine said. Raoul looked at her stunned. So Erik had

been right. It was one thing to hear about it from someone else however but hear it from

the actual person was another thing all together.

Christine reached up and touched his cheek. "I know you feel the same way Raoul," She said. "I know you haven't forgotten how much we loved each other as children." She leaned up to kiss him but Raoul pulled back from her. "Raoul?" She said looking at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you that way Christine," Raoul said. "I loved you when we were

younger but I love now you only as a close friend." Christine's eyes widened.

"Is the Phantom making you say this?" She asked. "Don't listen to him Raoul! I

know you love me!" Raoul shook her head.

"I'm sorry Christine but I don't love you," He said.

"But you have to love me!" Christine said her eyes filling with tears. Raoul instantly felt guilty and pained that he was doing this to her.

"I'm sorry Christine," He said gently, "but I don't." He reached out to her but she glared at him and spun around stomping back up the stairs to the door. There she opened it and went through it slamming it behind her.

Raoul sighed and followed after her closing the door much more gently.

Wow this a very long chapter. The next one should be only kind of long.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO sorry that I didn't update!!! I posted this on Monday I swear and then it didn't show it so it!

As the months passed the Opera Popularie flourished. There seemed to be a full house every night all the seats packed with people who wanted to see the two famous leading singers on stage.

Raoul had had to learn how to deal with all his fans. Sometimes it was hard to get into his room threw all the flowers and other gifts sent to him.

But there was one thing that he always looked for after his performances and that was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around it.

Things with Christine were rough as was to be expected. She had pretty much ignored him at first but once that stage had passed she seemed determined to make him love her. All of her attempts had been very unsuccessful and with the aid of Meg and surprisingly Madame Giry he fended off her attempts but even that didn't stop her from trying. For Christmas she sent him a bouquet of red roses and a certificate for dinner for two at a rather nice restaurant. Meg had been all for shredding it but Madame Giry had suggested he keep it incase it came in handy later.

Raoul still kept seeing Erik as often as he could. He had been able to calm Erik's anger towards Firmin and Andre more than once and a few times he had even calmed his anger towards Christine though that was very hard.

Erik still played tricks on her as often as he could. He stole her music from her so that she couldn't sing from it, replaced her dressing powder with a different powder that made her break out in hives, and countless other tricks. He even made the curtain fall on her once but Raoul made him swear never to do it again even though she hadn't been truly harmed.

And then as it became close to New Years Eve Firmin and Andre announced that they were going to have a Masquerade to celebrate the New Year. Everyone was ecstatic about it.

"Oh Raoul what do you think I should go as?" Meg asked.

"I don't know," Raoul said. "I'm still trying to think up what I should go as."

"What about an angel?" Madame Giry asked. Raoul looked at her surprised. Did she know? Meg laughed.

"But that costume's a feminine costume!" She said.

"I'm sure we could make it work," Madame Giry said, "and as for your costume my darling I have just the one in mind." Meg beamed.

"Thank you mother!" She said.

"Your welcome," Her mother smiled back. "Now you have to go and practice your dance moves don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Meg said. "See you soon Raoul!" And then she ran off to join the rest of the dancers on stage. When she was out of earshot Madame Giry turned to Raoul.

"Yes I know about you and Erik," She said. "I was the one that brought him here from that horrible place he's told you about. I've always been protecting him and looking after him."

"Thank you for not telling anyone," Raoul said.

"You're welcome," Madame Giry said. "I would never tell a soul for it would harm not only Erik but both of you. You'd be forced to separate and that would be horribly for you both. I've never seen Erik happier. I am truly glad that you didn't reject him Raoul." Raoul smiled.

"I never would have been able to," He said. Madame Giry nodded to this.

"But you must promise me one thing," She said.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Don't leave Erik for the Daae girl," Madame Giry said firmly looking him straight in the eyes. "You would crush him and send him flying into a temper. God only knows what fate would befall that girl."

"I'd never leave Erik!" Raoul said.

"All the same promise me," Madame Giry said.

"I promise," Raoul said.

"Good," Madame Giry said. "Now go to Erik I know he is expecting you."

The weeks before the Masquerade were extremely hectic. Everyone was preparing by getting the final touches on their costumes and the mangers themselves were desperately trying to arrange everything. Even Erik seemed to be preoccupied with something that he refused to reveal to Raoul. "It's a surprise," He would simply say kissing his forehead. Finally the day of the Masquerade arrived and Raoul made his way down to the front hall where it was being held with Meg and Madame Giry.

Meg was dressed in a white gown with a slopping collared with puffy white feathers attached to it. The pack of her gown had small fake swan wings attached to it. Her blond hair was fixed up atop her head with a gold band and a white feathered plume. Her white gloved hands held the long stick of a white handheld mask. "Raoul you look great!" She smiled at him.

"Thanks so do you," Raoul said. He was dressed in a white dress coat with gold embroidery on the selves and gold cords looped onto golden buttons. Attached to the back of the coat were white angel wings. He also wore white pants also with gold embroidery and a white mask with covered his eyes and nose with golden beads sewn into it.

"Thank you," Meg smiled. Then they walked into the front hall to join the busy festivities.

Raoul danced with Meg as often as he could as to avoid Christine's efforts to try and dance with him. Luckily her pink dress was easy to spot out amongst the gold and white theme dress of the rest of the partygoers.

"Raoul I'm going to get something to drink," Meg said. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Sure thank you," Raoul said.

"You're welcome," Meg said. "I'll back as soon as I can to help you fend off the vicious Christine Daae!" Raoul laughed with her as she left. But unfortunately she wasn't able to get back as fast as she promised.

"Raoul!" Christine smiled walking up to him. "Do you want to dance?"

"No thank you Christine," Raoul said politely. "I'm waiting for Meg to come back with some drinks for us."

"But you've been spending practically the whole night with her," Christine said, "surely she can spare you for one dance."

"Alright if its only one dance," Raoul said. Christine beamed at him and was about to speak but the sudden gasps of everyone cut her off. They both looked up at the main stairs and Christine gasped.

There stood the Phantom of the Opera at the top of the stairs as Red Death a white mask upon his face.

"_Why so silent, good messieurs?_" Erik sang as he made his way down the steps. "_Did you think that _

_I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._"

"_Here, I bring the finished score,_" He sang holding out a black leather opera case. "Don Juan Triumphant," He said proclaiming its title and throwing it on the floor to draw his sword from his side. "_Fondest greetings to you all,_" Erik sang. "_A few instructions_

_Just before rehearsal starts._"

"_Carlotta must be taught to act,_" He sang advancing on Carlotta with his sword. "_Not her normal trick _

_Of strutting around the stage._" Raoul was worried for a moment that Erik might hurt her but instead he only rustled the black feather plume on top of her bun with his sword. As Piangi stepped forward to defend her Erik pointed his sword at him and pointed it on his stomach. "_Our Don Juan must lose some weight,_" He sang. "_It's not healthy_

_In a man of Piangi's age._" Then he turned away from him and turned around to

face Firmin and Andre. "_And my mangers must learn,_" He sang pointing the sword at

each of them, _"That their place is in an office_

_Not the arts._" "_As for our star,_" Erik sang turning from Firmin and Andre to face Raoul and he put away his sword, "_Monsieur Raoul de Chagny._

_No doubt he'll do his best._

_It's true his voice his good_

_He knows, though_

_Should he wish to excel_

_He has much still to learn_

_If pride will let him_

_Return to me_

_His teacher_

_His teacher._" Raoul looked up into Erik's eyes and found himself unable to look away. It was like they were softly beckoning to him. He began to move towards him.

"No Raoul don't!" Christine said but her warning was lost on him.

As he walked up the main steps to Erik he walked down to meet him as well. When they stopped before each other Erik reached out and pulled Raoul to him.

"_This boy's chains are mine!_" He sang. "He belongs to me!" He called out. Then grabbing Raoul's wrist he pulled him up the stairs and when he stopped turned him around so his back was against his chest.

Suddenly with a poof of flames and smoke a hole in the floor opened up so that Raoul and Erik fell in.

Once they landed in the hidden chamber beneath the secret opening above them snapped shut. Raoul looked around to find himself in a room of mirrors. "Come," Erik said. He lead Raoul to his lair where they both collapsed into chairs.

"Erik they're going to be frantic above," Raoul said.

"I know," Erik said. "We'll just have Madame Giry come and get you in the morning. She can say that she found you knocked out outside the door to her room." Raoul nodded. "So did you like my surprise?" Erik asked.

"Was it the opera?" Raoul asked. Erik nodded. "Than yes," Raoul said. Erik smiled.

"Good," He said. "If I have my way you should start rehearsing it soon."

"You always have your way," Raoul smiled.

"I suppose so," Erik said. "But now to bed my angel," He said. "Its late and as much as I want to talk with you, you need your sleep."

"I can't sleep in my clothes," Raoul said.

"But of course," Erik said. "It would be rather hard to sleep with angel wings I presume." Raoul laughed and nodded. "Well than take off your shirt," Erik said.

"What?" Raoul stuttered surprised.

"Take off your shirt," Erik said. "Come now its not embarrassing. I've seen you without your shirt on before."

"And when was this?" Raoul asked raising his eyebrows at Erik.

"No comment," Erik said. Raoul shook his head and stood up unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. He then draped it over the back of the chair. "Now," Erik said standing up, "to bed."

"Fine," Raoul said turning and walking to the swan bed with Erik. As Raoul got under the covers Erik turned to go. "Wait Erik," Raoul said stopping him. Erik turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?" Raoul asked. Erik looked at him surprised.

"I wasn't planning on it," He said.

"Oh come on Erik if I have to go to bed than so do you," Raoul said.

"In the same bed?" Erik asked.

"Why not?" Raoul asked. Erik could think of a thousand reasons why not but he kept them quiet.

"Fine," He said. "I'll be in bed in a second." He left the room and changed out of his Red Death costume and into a simple white shirt, black pants, and his regular white mask. Then he went back to the bedroom and slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around Raoul and he did the same laying his head on Erik's chest.

"Love you," Raoul said sleepily closing his eyes.

"Love you too," Erik said kissing the top of his head before pulling on the cord that brought the black canopy down. They were asleep in moments.


	9. Chapter 9

OK I hate to do this but I have a new rule. I will post a new chapter everytime somebody reviews the new chapter I posted. I'm not asking for a ton of reviews it will only take one and I'll post the chapter promise.

The next morning Madame Giry did as Erik instructed her and told everyone that she had found Raoul knocked out outside her door. Everyone asked him what had happened with the Phantom but Raoul said he couldn't remember.

But Christine was suspicious of what was going on between Raoul and the Phantom. Hadn't Raoul told her that he had seen the Phantom even been to his lair? And the Phantom had said he was Raoul's teacher last night didn't he?

So when Raoul was rehearsing his bit Christine approached Meg. "His voice is beautiful isn't it?" She said.

"Yes," Meg said.

"He must have a great tutor," Christine said. Meg nodded absentmindedly not really paying attention to the girl at her side. "Do you know who it is?" Christine asked.

"An angel," Meg said without thinking. "An angel of music." Christine's eyes widened. Was that what Raoul thought the Phantom was? She had to tell him the truth!

* * *

The next morning Raoul woke up early. Today was the anniversary of his mother's death and he was going to go visit her grave.

He got out of bed and went to the trunk at the end of his bed. Unlocking the lock on it with the key underneath it, he opened it to reveal all of his rich things. He pulled out his black clothes, which he always wore to his mother's grave a small purse of money and then closed and locked the trunk again hiding the key in its respectful place.

He got dressed in the clothes quickly and took the bouquet of roses he had left by his bed last night and then went outside to the stables. "Monsieur," Raoul nodded as he walked up to the carriage driver.

"Where to sir?" The carriage driver asked.

"The cemetery," Raoul said handing the man the purse of money. The man nodded and they both got into the carriage. Once the carriage reached the cemetery and stopped Raoul got out and the carriage left him there. He looked up at the high gates of the cemetery and went inside.

* * *

Christine awoke early the next morning. She stretched out under the warm blankets.

She would have been quite content to just stay under her blankets and wait for sleep to take her again but she had something that she had to do.

Quickly she got out of bed and tiptoed to Raoul's bed only to be greeted with a horrible surprise.

Raoul's bed was empty.

She went back to her bed and wrapped a warm blanket around herself before leaving the ballet dormitories.

Perhaps Raoul had just woken up early and gone down to get breakfast? Maybe so.

As she tiptoed threw the backstage the sudden sound of voices stopped her in her tracks.

"So Monsieur Changy will not be present for the morning rehearsals today?"

That was Andre. Christine crept forward and peered around the curtain. Madame Giry, Firmin, and Andre were standing on the stage.

Her brow furrowed. What were they doing up so early and why were they talking about Raoul?

Madame Giry nodded to Andre's question. "Why ever not?" Firmin asked.

"Because today is the anniversary of his mother's death," Madame Giry said. "Everyday on this day since he was seven he visits her grave." A silence fell over the trio.

"Oh," Andre said. "Well off course he shall be excused from this mornings rehearsals."

"Good," Madame Giry nodded. "I just wanted to inform you gentlemen." Christine backed away from the curtain. So that was where Raoul was! She would go meet him there.

She quickly rushed back up to the ballet dormitories to get changed into her respectful black dress and get the money she would need for a carriage.

* * *

Raoul meanwhile sat down before his mother's grave. "Raoul's mother told him that he thought of everything and nothing," He whispered. "His mother promised him that she would send him the Angel of Music. His mother promised him. His mother promised him." He reached out and laid the roses at the steps that lead up to the small little grave house with the gold words De Changy engraved in the stone.

"Raoul."

Raoul turned around to see Erik standing there. "How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"I've always known," Erik said. "Don't you remember? This is the thing that you begged me to allow you to skip lessons for." Raoul nodded now remembering him as a eight year old child in the empty ballet dormitories.

"Please angel!" He had begged. "I have to go see my mother's grave! Please!" "And you allowed it," Raoul whispered. Erik's eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry Raoul," He said softly. Raoul nodded turning to look back at his mother's grave. His eyes stung with tears.

"I just miss her," He said. Erik bent down and wrapped his arms around Raoul. Raoul closed his eyes and leaned back into Erik's embrace letting the tears fall down his face.

Neither of them heard the carriage pull up or heard the running footsteps. But they did hear someone cry, "No, Raoul! Let him go!"

Raoul and Erik broke apart and shot up whipping around to face a stricken Christine. "Christine!" Raoul said.

"Raoul, whatever you believe, this man…" Christine said pointing to Erik, "this thing is not an angel!"

"Excellent observations mademoiselle," Erik said.

"Raoul I know who you think he is but he's not any Angel of Music!" Christine said. Raoul looked at her stunned.

"Who told you that?" He said.

"Meg," Christine said. "Now come on Raoul we have to get away from him!"

"Raoul doesn't have to go anywhere," Erik said advancing on Christine, "it's yourself you should be worried about."

"No!" Raoul cried. Erik stopped his advance and turned to look at Raoul. "No," Raoul said. "Not like this." Erik turned back to Christine.

"You are lucky that he cares for your life mademoiselle," He said. "I will bring him home safely." He went back to Raoul and grabbed his hand. Then in a sudden swirl of snow, they were gone.

Sorry for the cliffhanger! The next chapter is in the works! And we're almost at the end!

Your not so obient servant,

DemonicAngelChild


	10. Chapter 10

When Christine got back to the opera house, a plan had already formulated itself in her head. She found Andre, Firmin, and Madame Giry to explain it to them. "_We have all been blind_," She sang. "_And yet the answer _

_Is staring us in the face_

_This could be the chance_

_To ensnare our clever friend_."

"_We're listening,_" Andre sang.

"_Go on,_" Firmin, sang.

"_We shall play his game,_" Christine sang. "_Perform his work _

_But remember, we hold the ace_

_For if Monsieur de Changy sings_

_He is certain to attend._"

"_We are certain the doors are barred,_" Andre sang.

"_We are certain the police are there,_" Firmin sang.

"_We are certain they're armed,_" Christine sang.

"_The curtain falls,_" Andre, Firmin, and Christine sang. "_His reign will end._"

* * *

Meg was jumped when the door to the ballet dormitories fell open to reveal a very angry Raoul. "Why did you tell her?" He demanded advancing on her.

"What?" Meg said uncertain of what she had done wrong. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Christine who I told you my tutor was!" Raoul said. Meg's mouth fell open.

"Oh God I wasn't thinking!" She said. "I wasn't paying attention to her and she was asking me who your tutor was and—oh God Raoul I'm so sorry!" Raoul could tell that she was telling him the truth.

"It's alright Meg but now someone very near to me is in horrible danger," He said. Meg's eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked.

"I can't explain," Raoul said. "If you have to know ask your mother but for now I have to go." And with that, he was gone as quickly as he came.

* * *

Erik did not expect Raoul to come down to his lair. When the warning bells went off his head snapped up and he stood up from his organ only to see Raoul pulling ashore with the boat.

Once he was in Erik's lair, he rushed up to him. "Erik you're not safe!" He said. "They're planning to capture you at the performance of your opera!"

"I know," Erik said. "I was listening."

"You can't go to it," Raoul said. "Please you can't." Erik shook his head.

"No," He said. "I already had a plan for this opera and I am sticking with that plan."

"But Erik!" Raoul said. "It's not safe! What if you get—" But Erik placed a black gloved finger on his lips quieting him.

"Don't worry," He said. "I will be fine."

* * *

On the opening night of_ Don Juan,_ everything seemed to go well. Expect for the fact that police were manned everywhere even in the wings.

Raoul was incredibly nervous that Erik would be found. He steered clear of Christine when she tried to come and talk to him. And when she tried to move go after him Meg caught her arm. "Leave him alone tonight," She said. "Can't you see he's worried enough as it is!" And then she was gone after Raoul.

When the music for Raoul's entrance came up, he walked out. "_No thoughts within his head,_" He sang as he walked, "_but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within his heart_

_But dreams of love._" He then turned to face the audience and waited for Piangi to come out. Sure enough, he heard Piangi's sidekick sing, "_Master?_" But the voice that replied was definitely not Piangi's voice.

"_Passarino,_" The voice sang. "_Go away, for the trap is set _

_And waits for its prey._" Raoul turned to look behind him and saw in shock that Erik was there. He was wearing Piangi's Don Juan costume expect fitted for himself of course and a black mask that only covered his eyes and nose.

"_You have come here,_" Erik sang as he made his way down towards Raoul, "_in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish_

_Which till now_

_Has been silent._" "_Silent,_" He sang bringing his finger to his lips. He went to Raoul's side and took his hand walking him upstage. "_I have brought you,_" He sang as they walked. "_That our passions may fuse and merge._" "_In your mind,_" Erik sang turning Raoul around and walking to his left, "_you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided _

_Decided._" "_Past the point of no return,_" Erik sang turning and moving around Raoul. "_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe _

_Are at an end._" "_Past all though of 'if' or 'when',_" He sang now on Raoul's right. "_No use resisting._" "_Abandon thought,_" He sang raising his hand up. "_And let the dream descend._" Suddenly he whipped around behind Raoul his hand going to his neck so that Raoul's head fell back against his shoulder his eyes fluttering halfway closed. "_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_" Erik sang his lips dangerously close to his ear. "_What rich desire unlocks its door?_" "_What sweet seduction lies before us?_" He sang trailing his hands down from Raoul's neck and shoulder before lifting up his hand to his mouth as though to kiss it. "_Past the point of no return,_" He sang moving Raoul's hand down from his lips and letting go of his hand. Raoul walked away from him

then keeping his eyes on him. "_The final threshold,_" Erik sang. "_What warm, unspoken secrets _

_Will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no _

_Return._" Raoul looked away from him and shook his head slightly.

"_You have brought me,_" He sang, "_to that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears_

_Into silence_

_Silence._

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining _

_Defenseless and silent._" "_Now I am here with you,_" He sang turning to face Erik. "_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided._" "_Past the point of no return,_" He sang moving towards Erik. "_No going back now._" "_Our passion play,_" He sang holding out his arms, "_has no at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait_

_Before we're one?_" Erik grabbed his waist and pulled him to him so that they once again faced the audience with Raoul's back pressed to his chest. "_When will the blood begin to race?_" Raoul sang moving his arms up around Erik's neck and as he did Erik's hand reached out to stroke his arms and then clutch his hands. "_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last_

_Consume us?_"

"_Past the point of no return,_" They sang together. "_The final threshold._" "_The bridge is crossed,_" They sang and Erik spread out their arms still clutching Raoul's hands. "_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no_

_Return._" Erik slowly lowered Raoul's arms down and let go of his hands. Pressing his cheek against Raoul's own he sang, "_Say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime._" He moved away from behind Raoul and stood beside him. Raoul turned and Erik took his hands in his own once more holding them up. "_Lead me, save me,_" He sang, "_from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you_

_Here beside you_

_Anywhere you go _

_Let me go too._"

* * *

In the wings, Christine watched worriedly.

She looked at Raoul to see how he was doing and saw something there that stunned her.

On Raoul's face was a look of utter love.

She couldn't believe it. How could Raoul be in love with him?! He was the Phantom! He killed without a thought! He was a monster! How could Raoul possibly love him instead of her!

Well she would just have to show everyone just how much of a monster this Phantom really was.

She began to walk out onto the stage.

Meanwhile neither Raoul nor Erik had noticed the approaching danger. "_Raoul,_" Erik sang, "_that's all I ask of you_—" But Raoul's eyes widened as he noticed something over Erik's shoulder.

"Erik look out!" He cried. But it was too late. Christine's fingers slipped under Erik's mask and tore it from his face revealing Erik's deformity to everyone.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" She cried. Everyone in the crowd started gasping and screaming. Erik turned and pushed Christine away so hard that she stumbled and nearly fell to the ground.

"Christine!" Raoul glared at her. "How could you?!"

"No Raoul!" Christine shouted. "How could you?! How can you love that…that…" "_Thing_!" She said pointing at Erik.

"Don't call him that!" Raoul said. But the police were already rushing down towards the stage. "Erik run!" Raoul said.

"No!" Christine said. She was about to grab Erik but Meg ran out from the wings and grabbed her.

"Run!" She said.

"Thank you," Raoul said.

"I know," Meg nodded. "Now go!" Erik and Raoul nodded. Erik ran with Raoul up to where the fake flames were blowing up and stomping down hard activated the trap door there to open. He jumped down it with Raoul. When they landed the trap door slammed shut over their heads.

"Come on we have to hide," Erik said taking Raoul's hand. He pulled Raoul along until they got into a labyrinth that Raoul had never seen before. Erik guided him threw it until they reached the end. At the end was a bedroom. It had a red four-poster bed, an organ pressed against the wall, and many trunks pressed against walls. There was also another door that was no doubt the way out of the room. "This is my secret hiding place," Erik said. "I built it so that if anyone ever found my lair I'd be able to hide here."

"Do you think they'll be able to find the lair?" Raoul asked.

"If they become desperate enough they'll search very hard," Erik said, "and when Christine reveals that I was the one who taught you to sing they'll look at all the places where you use to be." Raoul nodded. He could hear the pounding of footsteps overhead.

"Will we be safe here?" He asked. Erik nodded.

"The door into here from my lair is carefully hidden," Erik said. "There's a lock there. They need something very precious to me to open it."

"What is that?" Raoul asked. Erik smiled and reached into his pocket. When he took it out his hand was holding something tightly.

"This," He said unfurling his hand. In it was a beautiful ring with a small thin golden band and large diamond on top of it. "Your ring," He said. And despite the fact that Raoul was desperately anxious of what would happen next he found himself breaking out into a beaming smile. Erik walked up to him and took his right hand. He carefully slid the ring onto Raoul's ring finger. "I wanted to do this during the performance," He said, "but we were unfortunately interrupted." Raoul lost his smile now.

"Erik," He said. "What will happen now?"

"I don't know," Erik said shaking his head. "I don't know."

Once again apologies for the cliffy but the next chapter should be completed soon! Remember just one review and I'll update!

Your not so obient servant,

DemonicAngelChild


	11. Chapter 11

Wow this is the last chapter! After this all that is left is the epilogue which I'm posting with this! And I'm sorry darkgryphonmage but Christine doesn't die.

The next morning when Raoul woke up, he found himself under warm blankets. When he opened his eyes, however he discovered that this was not his room. At first, he didn't know what he was doing here and then the events of last night came rushing back to him.

He looked at his side to see Erik still sleeping peacefully. A small smile crept onto his lips and he got out of the bed carefully so not disturb him. He realized that he was still wearing his costume from _Don Juan_. He looked around at the many trunks in the room perhaps Erik had some clothes in one? Well it was worth a shot.

* * *

Erik woke up to find the arms that had been holding Raoul as he fell asleep last night empty. He snapped up in bed just in time to hear a trunk close. Raoul was standing at the foot of the bed with his back to Erik shrugging off the shirt he had worn for last night performance. He watched as Raoul took a new shirt—one that he recognized as his own—and slipped it on. As his hands went to take off his pants, Erik decided to speak. "Good morning," He said. Raoul turned around. 

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough to see you change shirts," Erik said. He looked Raoul up and down. "My shirt looks good on you," He noted.

"Thank you," Raoul smiled. Then his face turned serious. "Do you think we should go see Madame Giry and Meg?" He asked. Erik frowned thinking on the question.

"I'm not sure," He said. "They could still be looking for us up above." He realized however that he didn't have his mask with him. He felt naked to the world without it. "Maybe I could chance a trip," He said, "but give me the ring so I can get back in." Raoul nodded and slipped the ring off his finger. Erik got out of bed and took the ring from him.

"Be careful," Raoul, said kissing the deformed part of his face.

"I will be," Erik promised. He got changed into his normal clothes from one of the trunks putting the ring in his pocket again and then slipped out the door back into his lair closing the door behind him.

The first thing he went for was his mask. When he slipped it back on his face, he let out a contented sigh of relief. It felt good to have it back again. He grabbed his black cape before going into his gondola to go above ground.

* * *

Madame Giry was in a state of distress. 

After Erik and Raoul had disappeared on stage, everyone went searching for them. The searched everywhere for a secret way in. Madame Giry was glad that Erik kept his secret entrances so well hidden especially when that foolish Daae girl had suggested that they check all the places Raoul stayed in. "The Phantom is his teacher!" Christine had said. "Surely their must be an entrance to his lair somewhere around a place near Raoul." So they searched the ballet dormitories, Raoul's dressing room, and even the place where one could go down and late candles for the dead. She had felt a horrible dread as they searched Raoul's dressing room but luckily, none of them realized that the mirror was the true entrance.

They were still searching but had found nothing yet.

Madame Giry had told Meg last night all about Erik and what had happened between him and Raoul. Her daughter accepted it all and only asked if her mother if Raoul would be safe with Erik which her mother promised he would always be. In fact, she knew no other person who could possibly protect him better.

She had to protect her own daughter as well now. Helping the Phantom get away was definitely not a good thing.

The only thing that had gotten Meg off the hook was the fact that she had been wearing a brown wig over her blond hair for her role and that no one had been able to clearly make out her face.

Well besides Erik and Raoul of course but why would they ever betray their savior?

All of the ballet dancers were still under suspicion but she was determined not to allow Meg to be caught.

Now Madame Giry sat in Raoul's dressing room where she had promised to keep a lookout for any sign of the Phantom.

Suddenly there came a soft but unmistakable voice.

"Close the door."

Madame Giry gave a small start but instantly rose and did as she was told.

When she turned around, she found Erik closing the secret mirror door behind him. "Erik!" She said. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Very much I'm sure," Erik said. "My apologies madam. How is Meg?"

"We were in luck," Madame Giry said. "She was wearing a brown wig and no one but you and Raoul were able to make out her face. All of the ballet dancers are being questioned but it is unlikely anyone will ever be able to prove she that she did it." Erik nodded.

"Good," He said. "Are they looking for me?" Madame Giry nodded. Erik sighed irately.

"They won't give up until they find you Erik," She said. Erik frowned and began to pace deep in thought. Madame Giry watched him until finally he turned towards her with a determined set in his eyes.

"What if I was dead?" He said.

"What?" Madame Giry said shocked.

"I'll cut myself on my sword and give it to Raoul," Erik said. "Then he go back up saying he killed me. The opera ghost will become a real ghost and Raoul will be able to continue singing." Madame Giry nodded.

"That might just work," She said.

* * *

And it did. The next morning a crying Raoul came back onto the stage holding a bloody sword and sobbing that he had killed the Phantom. Everyone believed him. 

They asked him to show them where his lair was but Raoul only shook his head saying that he did not know the way. "He took me through a labyrinth and into a strange dungeon room," He said. "He was going to chain me up. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to the sword."

No one saw the smiling figure up in box five.


	12. Epilouge

Yay the story's completed! I'm going to try and write a sequel to this but I'll need your help. In the next one Erik and Raoul adpot a child but I need to figure out if it should be a girl or a boy or even both. So please tell me which one you think it should be! Thank you!

When Erik wrote his first letter to Firmin and Andre with his new demands, they were shocked. The letter ended with, _I once called myself a ghost now I am a ghost. Do not refuse my orders._

And they did not. Erik was paid his annual salary of two thousand franks and he had full casting rights.

No one ever was able to find the ballet dancer responsible for helping the Phantom escape and so Meg was safe. She became the head dancer and when she turned twenty-one began to help her mother instruct the other dancers.

Christine stayed at the opera house for sometime although it scared her dreadfully sometimes and she became particularly afraid during the night or when she was left alone somewhere. She was constantly afraid that even the slightest unknown creak was the sound of the Phantom coming to get her for revenge.

Eventually when she was twenty, she fell in love with a count that came to see her sing and fell in love with her. They were married a year later and she then left the Opera Popularie. In her absence, Meg took over her role as leading soprano.

Raoul stayed as the leading male vocalist but every night he retired did not to the ballet dormitories. Instead he would simply go threw the secret mirror door down Erik's lair. Madame Giry and Meg told everyone else that he now owned a flat in which he stayed at.

Erik and Raoul were finally married at Raoul's old home when Raoul was twenty-one. They were married by a priest who was a good friend of Madame Giry's and the only two other people there were Madame Giry who gave Raoul away and was Erik's best woman—they thought it unfair to say best man—and Meg who was Raoul's bridesmaid.

In the years to come there was going to be another challenge for them all to handle but that is as they say another story.


End file.
